


We Need You. I Love You.

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: An Apocalyptic Love Story [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Episode: s08e17 Goodbye Stranger - The Crypt Scene, F/M, Injured Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: An accident in the bunker turns Castiel against Dean. Can they find their way back?This work is part of a Destiel Promptober 2019 prompt series. The stories are inspired by two different word prompts each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompts for the day are: Misfit and Mysterious Poison





	We Need You. I Love You.

Castiel leaned against a wall outside the kitchen and listened as Rowena, Sam, and Dean talked as they ate dinner. He felt no need to eat tonight, so he hadn't sat down with the others. He knew the others cared about him, even if he didn't remember them. He also knew that they were cagey when he tried to discuss how he knew them and what they had gone through together. 

Dog whined and butted him with his head, so Castiel reached down to scratch his ears. Castiel felt like a misfit. He wasn't like the others. He spent half the time perpetually confused, and Dean kept having to explain idioms to him. 

Castiel sighed and pushed himself away from the wall. He wandered deeper into the bunker with Dog following on his heels. The bunker always felt odd to him; the wards and sigils that protected it from intruders hummed with energy. He wondered if Dean could sense that the bunker seemed alive. Its energy swirled to reflect the emotions of its people. He felt Dean was frustrated that he couldn’t remember, the growing love between Sam and Rowena, and the guilt Rowena emanated every time she looked at him. 

He pushed the door open of a room he hadn’t been in before. Shelves, lined with jars and bottles, decorated the walls. Castiel started to inspect a bottle. His hand brushed against another one, and it fell on its side. Dog whined and bumped against his leg before backing toward the door growling at Castiel. A green fog swirled around Castiel’s head for a moment before he collapsed.

Dean heard Dog barking long before he careened into the room. Dean looked at Rowena, “What’s up with him?”

Rowena stood up quickly, “Castiel is in trouble.” Dean ran to the map room and grabbed the gun he stashed under the table before he chased Dog down the hallway.

When he entered the room, Castiel was sitting on the ground with his head resting his knees. “Cas, are you ok?”

Castiel looked at him. His eyes glowed strange green. With a flick of his wrist, a gust of wind slammed the door, separating them from Rowena and Sam. Castiel rose to his feet, staring at the gun in Dean's hand intently. 

"Cas, it's me." Dean took a step backward as he lowered the gun and slid it into his waistband.

Castiel stood motionless for a moment before pulling back his fist and hitting Dean in the face. Dean fell to his knees, blood spraying from his now-broken nose. Castiel backhanded him, splitting his lip.

"Cas, this is not you. Fight it!" Dean tried to grab Castiel's arm, but Castiel grabbed his forearm and broke his arm with a loud snap. Castiel punched him in the face again, hitting Dean's eye. Castiel hit him several more times, methodically and without emotion.

As Castiel pulled back to punch him again, Dean tried to shield his face with his arm and pled, "Cas, I know you're in there. We're family. We need you. I love you."

Castiel froze. Memories plummeted him; memories in a crypt. Castiel beating Dean because someone was making him do it. Naomi. Naomi made him hurt Dean over and over again. The anger and haze fled from his mind, and Castiel stood there still. He couldn't hurt Dean, because… he loved him.

Dean whimpered, "Cas?"

"I'm so sorry, Dean." Castiel cradled Dean's cheek in his hand, trying to heal him. After a moment, he staggered and slid to the floor. "I can't heal anymore. I'm so sorry."

Much of the damage to Dean's face was healed, but he still held his broken arm gingerly. "What happened?"

"There was a vial and I knocked it over… Then I don't remember. I was just full of such rage. I think it poisoned me."

"What broke you out of it?" 

Castiel stared at him intently. "You did. I remembered how I felt about you. We've done this before."

"You remembered?" Dean asked hoarsely.

"I hurt you before. That's all I remember, but someone was controlling me. Drilling into my head. What am I?" Castiel looked horrified.

Dean said quietly, "You're an angel and we're your family. You are a Winchester." Dean squeezed Castiel's hand. "I love you. I will always love you."

Castiel looked at him softly and stroked his cheek. "I will always find my way back to you."


End file.
